May Rose's Love
by Lightless Soul
Summary: When MAy Rose Heart brokenly brakes up with shadow she pounces for Sonic. But how will he react when Amy's sister finds them two dating?
1. May Rose's love

**_I know it's small its the porlouge. If you want to use May Rose ask me_**.

* * *

May rose always knew that the 8lue hero her sister loved would one day be her's.

She knew it was just a dream,, but one day that dream would become a reality.

She was looking up at hr ceiling, singing happily to herself. She was a blue hedgehog with pink stripes in her hair. She wore the same clothes as Amy but in black and pink. Pink boots, and black dress and hairband..

Most people thought she was Shadow's girl, and she was but not for very long.


	2. May Rose's Brakeup

May Rose's pov:

I was meant to be meeting Shadow the next day, we were going out for dinner.

I knocked on the door and waited. Shadow soon came out with his tux.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello," he said softly.

I walked past him, and sat on his chair. Shadow looked confused as he shut the door. He walked to me, and sat down next to me. he leaned closely, giving me little kisses on my neck

"No ... oh... Shadow ," I whisper. My face showed anger, lust and fear.

Shadow didn't stop, he continued to suck harder on my neck, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Shadow!" I cried.

He stooped

"May?" He asked.

"Shadow... i...," I said. Why couldn't I say it? Was it because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, or i was scared on what he was going to do to me.

"May,... I love you. I want you to be mine. I need you... inside me... now," he snarled.

"No... I didn't come here for this..." I said.

"Why did you come?" he asked, looking at my face, his ruby eyes looking into my emerald ones.

"To brake up with you..." i whispered.

He stopped, he looked shocked.

"brake up... with me...?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded, scared.

Shadow's pov:

I had never felt this hurt in my life. I looked at May Rose with hurt eyes.

"Oh... May... why?" I asked.

"I don't love you," she said, not looking at me.

I felt anger rage through me. I lifted my hand... and i waked it on her face, so hard I made her fall over.

"Shadow..." She whispered.

"May... I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She scrabbled up her face scared.

"Oh, May Rose... I'm... I'm sorry," i whispered.

"no.. No your not.." she whispered. She got up and ran ran away.

I looked at my hand in shock. I had hit her...


	3. when Amy finds out May's secret

May Rose's Pov:

"Why... Amy dose Sonic ever hit you?" I asked her when I came home that night.

"No.. never he's so lovely like that," Amy said happily.

I envied her. She and Sonic had been couple's for two months.. and shadow and I had been couples for four months... I waned Sonic now...

the next day I went to see him.

"Hey Sonic," I said.

I see sonic look up with nervousness in his eyes.

"Oh hi, May Rose..." He said.

"Hi Sonic. How you and Amy going?" i asked trough gritted teeth.

"we're fine. How's you and Shadow?" He asked.

"I broke up with him," I said, looking away.

"Oh. Is he alright?" sonic asked.

"yeah.. He's okay I think.. he didn't take it well..." She said.

"Oh..." Sonic said, looking away.

I sighed. I wanted to tell him, but would he run off and tell Amy.

"Sonic... I whispered.

he looked at me , he looked just as nervous.

"Yeah... uh, May Rose?" He asked, not looking at my face.

I leaned close... Sonic didn't move an inch. I moved ever so slowly, until my lips touched his.

* * *

Amy's pov:

I walked to where I was meant to be meting Sonic, I stooped in my tracks. my eyes widened.

Sonic was kissing my sister.

* * *

Sonic's pov:

My eyes closed, I wrapped my harms around May Rose's waist, and pulled her closer. She smiled.

"Oh... May..."I moaned.

She giggled, and rubbed my back.

"MAY ROSE!" Amy called angrily.

She almost fell off me, but I grabbed her just in time.

"Amy!" She cried.

"It's not what it looks like..." i said, walking up to her.

"It is! you're seeing my sister!" She cried.

"Amy... I'm sorry!" I cried

"No your not.. how could you do this to me? to my own sister!" she cried.

May Rose walked up to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I'm so sorry!" She said.

Amy pushed her on the floor.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever talk to me again.


	4. May Rose and Sonic

May Rose's pov:

"Oh Sonic! Amy won't listen to me.. i think I should try one more time," I said.

He nuzzled me.

"She won't listen to you," He said softly.

"She might... I'll meet you at your place," I said.

He kissed me before dashing to his place, and i walking to mine.

* * *

I let myself into the house Amy and I shhared.

"Amy?" I called.

i could hear her sobbing and I ran to her room.

I ran to her, hugging her.

"Oh Amy.. I'm so sorry," I said.

"No you're not.. you've always wanted Sonic. You were never happy with Shadow," Amy said.

I gasped, but I knew that was true.

"I wasn't. I love Sonic, Amy. And you can't stop me from loving him, no matter how much you try and stop me," I said.

""I want you to be happy. be with him," She said.

My eyes shone.

"Really you mean it?" I asked, standing up ready to run.

"Yes. Goo on. get," Amy said.

"Thank you Amy!" Was the last thing I said before running to Sonic.

* * *

Sonic's pov:

I waited for May. She soon came crashing into me. i laughed and stroked her blue and pink hair.

"What did she say may?" I asked, looking in to her green eyes.

"She said for me to be happy. .. For me to be with you," I said happily.

My eyes widened, but then I looked happy.

"Oh May... I'm so glad we finally can be together," I said, hugging her tight.

She sighed happily, and kissed my neck.


End file.
